That part of analytical chemistry which is dealing with separation and detection of organic compounds in mixtures has ever since in the sixties been dominated by gas chromatography where the detection normally is obtained by an unspecific detector. More recently the technique has developed towards combinations of gas chromatography (GC) with qualitative analytical methods like mass spectroscopy (MS), IR-spectrophotometry (IR) or UV-spectrophotometry (UV). The advantage with these combinations is first of all that it gives possibilities for identification of compounds which are separated on the gas chromatograph. Further on it gives the possibility to achieve selective detection for example by selecting a wavelength on the UV- or IR-detector where only aromato compounds gives a response.